


Improper Use of Summon Materia

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, Dragons, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: She loved Materia.  Might've played around with magic on her own, in private before.  Butsummonmateria?  Okay, so maybe it was Tifa's... but she just had to borrow it, and see what would happen.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Bahamut
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Improper Use of Summon Materia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noun/gifts).



Yuffie crept away from the tents the rest of the party was sleeping in, heart pounding mile a minute. Sneaking through grass and trees, she eventually came upon a clearing. As good a place as any for this. She took a deep breath, making sure that none of the group had followed her, and that there weren’t any stray monsters around, and then kicked off her boots. 

She stripped theatrically, gyrating as if she had an audience. It was to psych herself up, because things were going to get rough very soon. Thin, athletic, flexible. She reddened as she imagined an audience looking her over as she stepped out of her shorts, tossed her shirt away, unclasped her bra, and then finally, laying down, slid her underwear down her legs.

It was time.

Standing in nothing but her headband, she rolled the little red stone in her palm. She had fooled around with Materia in the past--she was well acquainted with some... alternative uses for magic and command Materia that were great at relieving stress. But summon Materia was very rare, and it had taken her a few hours to work up the nerve. She was shuddering with anticipation. _Technically_ , Tifa had called dibs on this particular summon materia… but well, Yuffie would give it back when she was done.

Probably.

The sky was already overcast, and already dark thanks to the night—which she guessed lucky because it would make the swirling clouds overhead, or the dark gray mass plummeting from the sky. Before it contacted the ground, huge wings spread and flapped, the form righted itself, and yellow eyes gleamed down at her.

Bahamut.

There were certain… stories. Yuffie hunted materia, and that oftentimes meant running into all sorts of lore, especially for the monsters you could summon with them. The rarest Materia always had the best stories. And well, she got intrigued. Why she gravitated towards the dragon, rather than any of the more… hominid creatures… that’d be an interesting conversation that she was _never going to have with anyone_.

Nobody needed to know but her.

And Bahamut.

Her teeth chattered as she looked up at the dragon, appraising her as it bobbed up and down in place in front of her. Every time it flapped its wings, the moving air against her sweaty skin. Yuffie shivered as it lowered and approached her.

“So…” Yuffie said, staring into blazing eyes set in a large, horned head. She wondered how exactly to initiate it. All of those stories, of Bahamut and various maidens, never really explained how to get the ball rolling.

Of course, when a long, red, hot tongue ran from her navel, up her belly and ribs, over her left breast, collarbone, neck and face, she figured being bareass naked was enough of a hint for the dragon. The tongue went lower, between her legs. She moaned as it _flicked_ against her, the flexible tip running along her labia and pushing in a little.

Her knees shook as it continued to lap at her, leaning against the solid bulk of the creature’s head. It kept lapping and licking and Yuffie moaned and squirmed and then screamed when it’s tongue, exploring inside of her, ran against the right place at just the right way. Her orgasm came in waves, and it felt like the world fell away.

Actually, she was the one who fell.

Next thing she knew, she was lying on the grass set on the grass, panting. Her right leg twitched a little as the last. A strong, _masculine_ scent hit her nose, and she looked down from the narrowed, hungry eyes of Bahamut, and down it’s scaly chest, at something pale against the dark gray of its hide.

Two somethings, actually.

Two giant somethings, actually.

Yuffie bit her lip at little. She’d been _practicing_ , before trying this. Stretching exercises—in multiple senses of the words. She was flexible, and had been practicing on things. Toys, regular or improvised, of increasing size. She needed to be ready for something big when she finally put her plan into action.

She _might_ have underestimated the challenge.

A moment of panic hit her as the dragon went on all fours, landing on its toes and planting it’s massive forepaws on the ground. She could’ve laid her arms out, fully outstretched, and not touched either of its claws.

Bahamut was big. 

In every sense of the word. 

She took a deep breath, and bridged on her shoulders and feet, lifting her hips up from the ground a little. No, she came this far, and she could do this, she could do this. She could do this. “Hehe… take it slow, okay?”

She could do it, but hopefully it would take her advice.

Thankfully it did. A massive, blunt appendage pressed against her. She grabbed fistfuls of grass as the dragon pushed one of its massive cocks inside her. Yuffie wimpered as she felt herself stretched well beyond what she had managed to do. It hurt a little.

No pain, no gain, she said, blinking.

She yelped when he stopped pushing. And then he began to pull out, slowly. Okay, he was big, but nothing too much. He moved slowly, pushing in to her limit, before pulling out. It was a tight fight, but it felt _amazing_.

Just like those stories said.

Slow and steady, the Dragon pushed and pulled. Until once, when he pulled almost fully out of her and stopped. Yuffie, having relaxed, lifted her head to look up, catching the dragon’s gaze.

And then it drove in, forcefully enough to make her see stars.

Having figured out just how much of him she could take, the dragon proceeded to pick up the pace, fucking her relentlessly, like it was trying to drive her into the ground. For her part, Yuffie managed an incoherent noise. She clawed at the glass, whined, and let the dragon do what it wanted.

Because _fuck_ , the dragon knew what it was doing.

It took her a long while to realize the dragon pulled out, and she felt empty as it’s massive cock and something thick and hot dribbled out from between her legs. By the time she had the wherewithal to manage the herculean task of lifting her head up to see the sticky mess on her belly and vagina and soaking into the ground, the dragon looked restless.

Seeing signs she was back from being quite literally fucked senseless the dragon lifted her up, more of its cum dripping down as she was held in Bahamut’s massive paws, turned around and maneuvered. Looking down, she saw it maneuver something massive pale mass positioning between her legs.

Oh yeah, he had two cocks.

She laughed at that realization, that wasn’t really funny, but everything was funny in the confused haze of giddy pleasure her brain was rattling around in. He wasn’t taking anything slowly with round two, driving in forcefully.

And... she thought of all the Materia that Avalanche had assembled. All sorts of Summons. She might actually have to borrow more than just _Bahamut_

Her moans were muffled when a long, warm tongue ran into her mouth, clawed paws holding her tight. As he kept driving in, what little focus Yuffie had for anything aside from the massive dragon hit on on very bright, and very important idea. She _wasn’t_ going to give this materia back to Tifa, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> To the requestor, you had so many fun tags. I hope you enjoyed me going with 'enthusiastically fucked by large monsters' and the choice in fandom--if you'd prefer something else, please let me know!


End file.
